


ephemeral

by nefariousness



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Divorce?, M/M, daniel is still whipped, im also not sure whether this is angst or not, is this fluff is this not idk, mentions of jaehwan - Freeform, ong being insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: because seongwoo couldn't imagine himself to live without daniel too.





	ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im back with more of my shit writing,
> 
> but i hope you will enjoy this one shot!
> 
> lots of loves <3

That one afternoon was particularly colder than the usual – it was January and was raining hard after all. Seongwoo was trying to go through the sea of crowd that won’t let him pass, and it took nearly fifteen minutes for him to reach the French restaurant in the corner of the street from where he parked his car. The fresh smell of pasta went straight to his nose once he entered and he immediately spotted someone in his suit, seating at one of the table.

“I thought you changed your mind,”. The man spoke up when Seongwoo finally took a seat in front of him. “Do you bring what I asked you to on the phone?” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “I did, but as your family lawyer, I need to know what are you going to do with them,” The man responded, but he took out the file from his suitcase nonetheless. “I want a divorce, Lawyer Kim,” Seongwoo replied as he took the papers from the latter.

“I thought you are happy, Seongwoo.” The man was looking at Seongwoo rather too seriously as he caught the confusion painted on his face. “Where did they put the clause about when I can divorce _him_?” Seongwoo ignored the laywer’ statement before. “It’s on splitting option section, page six, if I’m not mistaken,”.

“Exactly two years,” Seongwoo muttered slowly. “Yes, now tell me, what’s with the sudden divorce?” His lawyer looked a little troubled, and Seongwoo couldn’t be more careless. “It’s an arranged married, Lawyer Kim, it stated here that the marriage is allowed to be ended with the approval of both parties,” Seongwoo snapped. “But divorce needs a certain particular reason, Seongwoo, you can’t just decide when to get a divorce, you have to have a sensible and acceptable reason to the court. There’s a procedure to be done,” He sneered and glared at Seongwoo at the same time. 

“The marriage contract is _not_ legal as it only made by the approval of both parties but not approved by the law, so you can’t use that clause at the court. Trust me, divorce is not as easy as it may sounds,” He continued but it was interrupted by the ringtone of Seongwoo’s phone. _Kang Daniel_ was written on the screen.

The calls didn’t stop until the third times as Seongwoo ignored all of them and keep glaring at his lawyer who gave him a skeptical look. “You know that the basic requirement to file a divorce – or even, in the clause you just read – that both parties must agree to divorce, right?” His lawyer raised his eyebrow in amusement. “It’s none of your problem, Lawyer Kim, you are my legal advisor, you should be on my side,” Seongwoo replied.

“Alright, I’ll make the divorce paper and will send it to you. Once you and him signed the paper willingly and without any force, we will have a meeting with him and his lawyer to discuss about the prenuptial agreement,” His lawyer explained. “If you could ever make him to sign it but I should trust you, right?” The latter scoffed at Seongwoo’s face and he only gave the older male a death glare. 

“Why a divorce? I mean, I need something to work with on the divorce paper,” He said. “It’s an arranged married and sometimes things don’t work out when it was forced from the very first place,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly. “Yeah, but _why_?” He was staring at Seongwoo, he was judging Seongwoo, and he was asking Seongwoo for the real reason. “You are happy with him, Seongwoo, it doesn’t need an expert to see that,” He said, a little bit with a softer tone this time.

“It’s just bound to happen, okay? That’s why we put the clause at the marriage contract, and the whole section just to plan our split. And being happy, Lawyer Kim, is not exactly the same as being in love.” Seongwoo frowned at his own statement before his phone screen lit up and notified a new message. _I know you are mad about something but stop ignoring me and come back home_.

“Just get it done fast, Lawyer Kim, and please give a call to his lawyer, I want this to end soon,”.

  

\---

  

For the whole twenty-six years of his life, Seongwoo had never been more nervous than he was right then. His lawyer just called him and informed that he has made sure that Daniel got the divorce paper, and Seongwoo was just clueless about what Daniel’s reaction would be. Seongwoo wanted Daniel to feel the same thing as Seongwoo was – even though he was not really sure what feelings are exactly he was thinking, he was not _that_ sad and he was not excited either, Seongwoo was just disheartened.

But when Seongwoo found Daniel leaning at the wall beside his new apartment’s door, Seongwoo knew he was kind of screwed. Daniel was so handsome as usual, with his tall figure and long black coat, and also his ripped black jeans that was hugging his long legs perfectly, his usual messed up jet black hair and his adorable pout, looking exactly like an abandoned puppy – he was just simply _stunning_.

Seongwoo shouldn’t have admired Daniel’s perfection right then because it gave him time to notice Seongwoo’s presence, and when Seongwoo’s eyes met his, Daniel was frowning as Seongwoo noticed the file folder on his hand. Seongwoo’s mind wasn’t working right when he turned back to the elevator, which was still opened and quickly pressed the closed button before Daniel caught up.

Seongwoo could hear the fast steps when the elevator’s door was half-closed and Daniel was right in front of Seongwoo when it finally closed. Seongwoo leaned on the side and took a deep breath – he can’t face Daniel right then, it was too overwhelming. 

Seongwoo’s phone rang immediately when he reached the ground floor as he went right into his car and drove away, but he picked the call nonetheless – Seongwoo knew who was calling anyway. _“You can’t avoid me forever.”_ His deep voice sounded so addicting – heck, Seongwoo realized heprobably miss it more than he think he was. _“Listen, we need to talk,”_ Daniel added. “Where did you get my new address, Daniel?” Seongwoo asked, ignoring the latter’s statement.

 _“Does it even matter? You are my husband, hyung and I have every right to know where you are,”_ Daniel snapped. _“And come and see me and tell me in front of my freaking face why you filed a divorce without any of my consent.”_ Daniel was angry, Seongwoo knew from his voice alone. “No, you know damn why, Daniel, you know fucking why I filed a divorce,” Seongwoo retorted back.

 _“Too bad that I actually don’t, at least come see me, because I need to talk to you.”_ Daniel was calmer when he replied – goodness, he almost sounded desperate. “No, just sign the paper.” Seongwoo couldn’t believe himself that his voice cracked when he said that. _“No, I dumped those piles of bullshit already anyway,”_ Daniel replied nonchalantly and Seongwoo’s eyes widen in disbelief – he should’ve expected that coming, it is _the_ Kang Daniel that he was dealing with. _“Just for one day, no, just for a moment, I just wanted to see you,”_ Daniel said.

 _“Please,”_.

  

\---

  

Seongwoo remembered it clearly when his parents announced that he was going to marry the son from another empire for business. Seongwoo was not even surprised, as the sole son and the only heir of the company, his parents have controlled his whole life – and that’s include the person he have to spend his forever with.

But turned out that his parents were _kind_ enough to made what’s called a marriage contract to protect his _rights_ , as they called it. Seongwoo couldn’t even be more careless to be honest, the son could be some lazy and clumsy spoiled brat and Seongwoo couldn’t even say no.

But when Daniel came to the dinner both of your parents set up, Seongwoo had to say Daniel is everything that screams breathtaking. Daniel is a year younger, a nice and well-mannered guy, he was on the top of his class and he completed the army duty after he graduated from high school, just like Seongwoo – that explained his nicely built body when Seongwoo just stays skinny even after being discharged. He is every parent’s ideal son-in-law – he is everyone’s ideal husband.

Daniel is still all of that even after they both got married, his only flaw was he was in love with someone and it was not with Seongwoo – which Seongwoo completely didn’t give a damn about. The first three months of their marriage, Daniel rarely spent times with Seongwoo – they both were practically ignored each other – but when the fourth month came, Daniel started to spend every day at home and all Seongwoo knew was that _his_ boyfriend decided to study aboard. 

Daniel started to smile a lot and talked more with Seongwoo, Daniel opened up about his life and Seongwoo did the same until they both didn’t even realize it that they have gotten a lot closer with each other.

Daniel started to cook breakfast in the morning when Seongwoo was too busy with works, drive Seongwoo when he has morning meetings, sharing bedroom because Daniel claimed that the guest room’s bed was shitty and he had suffered enough for a half of the year.

After a year passed, Daniel then grew a habit of stealing back hug and kisses from Seongwoo, and his adorable morning face was the thing Seongowoo woke up every morning and the way he nags at the older male when Seongwoo skipped his meals is just the cutest, his laughter then become Seongwoo’s favorite sound and his smile became Seongwoo’s favorite addiction.

Daniel is always perfect, just like he was right then, while trying to find a comfortable seat position in front of Seongwoo. “Hey,” Daniel finally said with his same goofy smile. “Hey, Daniel.” Seongwoo smiled slightly back at the younger, trying to ease away his nervousness. “Have you ordered anything yet?” Daniel said while looking at the menu. “No, I am not exactly hungry.” Seongwoo shook his head.

“You should eat a lot. You have an upcoming big project deal, aren’t you? You need a lot of energy to continue.” Daniel sighed. “I really want to continue to nag at you but I wanted to talk about the recent incident, hyung, this is pretty serious.” Daniel took a deep breath. “Why are you avoiding me?” Daniel finally asked. “I thought we are going to discuss about the divorce.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly.

“Oh, _honey_ , I don’t like to talk about something that is not going to happen.” Daniel’s lips curled in disdain, he was pissed and Seongwoo could tell. “Oh, it is going to happen, Daniel,” Seongwoo said nonchalantly. “Oh, what a false confidence you have there,” Daniel sneered.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Daniel asked once more. “Because I don’t want to be with you anymore.” The words slipped from Seongwoo’s mouth and he felt like it can’t get any bitter than that. “Liar,” Daniel snapped. “And when did our second anniversary happened anyway? We can’t divorce yet,” Daniel said as his brow rose in confusion. “It was last week, Daniel, you were on your business meeting,” Seongwoo replied. “No, it was not happening until next week, I have it here in my phone,” Daniel said as he slides his phone to Seongwoo’s side and a red mark was circling the number twenty-two.

“Our wedding was on twelve,” Seongwoo said. “Shit, my secretary must’ve messed it up, dammit.” Daniel palmed himself as he sighed in disbelief. “Is this why you are avoiding me? I am really sorry, he didn’t mess it up last year, I didn’t know –,”. “It’s not.” Seongwoo cut him before Daniel could finish. “I know you didn’t go on a business meeting that day,” Seongwoo muttered.

“I saw you with _him_ on the fancy restaurant you always talked about, Daniel.” Seongwoo actually managed to give Daniel a slight bitter smile when Seongwoo saw the younger’ eyes widened. “No, this is what you are thinking about, I’m not cheating on you,” Daniel said as he tried to reach Seongwoo’s hand and the older male let him, because truthfully Seongwoo missed Daniel’s touch. “I know, that’s why I wanted a divorce,” Seongwoo stated at the end.

“I mean, it just made me realize that all we have been was a time bomb, Daniel, we are going to be damaged sooner or later and this is why we are allowed to split after two years, we were married to feed the public to fulfill what they wanted to see from two huge companies family, we were married to raised the stocks, we were married to create an illusion, a distraction.” Seongwoo took a deep breath,

“We are just a fiction, Daniel, we deserve better than being a fucking unreal and set-up story,” Seongwoo said and goodness, Seongwoo thought he has it all planned in his head but when Seongwoo saw Daniel’s darkened expression, everything went into a blur. “I saw you with him, and it made me realized that we were always better before we were together.” “Do we, really?” Daniel sounded so broken right then and suddenly it killed Seongwoo.

“Do it, so we can fall in love without being any kind of illusion, and so we can marry someone without any force and a stupid contract. We at least deserve to fall in love freely.” Seongwoo smiled bitterly at Daniel again, as Seongwoo pulled out the divorce paper from his side and pushed it towards Daniel’s direction.

Daniel was hesitating before he looked at Seongwoo one more time and nodded. Daniel took out the pen from his coat and opened the last page before he signed it. “Thank you,” Seongwoo said as he saw Daniel getting up from his seat and walked towards Seongwoo’s direction. “You know I’ll do anything for you.” Daniel kissed Seongwoo’s temple gently and gave him a faint smile after, and Seongwoo swore getting hit by a car would hurt less than that.

 

\---

 

“Stop it,” Seongwoo hissed at Daniel when he kept hitting Seongwoo’s legs under the table. “What?” Daniel smirked mischievously at Seongwoo, as he acted innocent. “And that’s for the separation of all the investments you both have, do you guys have any objection?” His lawyer was eyeing both of them, who were in the middle of staring game. “Honestly Lawyer Lee, Seongwoo hyung could have all my properties and I couldn’t be more careless.” Daniel smirked at Seongwoo again.

“Great, does it mean that our job done here?” His lawyer glared at him. “Wait, what about custody?” Daniel suddenly snapped. “You both don’t have a child, do you?” Seongwoo’s lawyer raised his eyebrow. “Wrong, what about Rooney and Peter? Who have their custody? Can we solve this in the court, Lawyer Lee?” Daniel sounded so panicked that it was kind of funny to see him like that – Seongwoo was smiling at his action.

“They are cats, Kang Daniel, you don’t go to court to win a custody over a freaking cat,” His lawyer scoffed at him, which Daniel replied with a pout. “He’s living with me then, you can visit him at my place.” Daniel pouted at Seongwoo’s direction. “Okay.” Seongwoo nodded – he couldn’t believe Daniel was picking a fight over the custody of cats. “Do we have anything to talk about again?” Daniel turned his head to his lawyer’s direction.

“So when will we can hit the court?” Daniel continued. “First of all, the court will send you to the guidance and reconsideration period for one month, which you are obligated to talk to professional counselor, see if we can still have a conciliation, if that didn’t work, then we will hit the court,” His lawyer replied. “What?” They both answered in unison – Seongwoo was more shocked and Daniel looked kind of happy instead. 

“It’s the rule, Seongwoo.” Seongwoo’s lawyer eyed him with a sarcastic glance, as if he was saying it again that divorce is not as easy as it sounds. “Can we just skip all of that?” Seongwoo snapped. “Oh no, Ong Seongwoo-ssi, we cannot go against the law,” Daniel scoffed at the older as he was giving Seongwoo a huge victorious grin. “Here, learn your divorce report, so you both won’t have different series of stories in front of the court later.” His lawyer handed them both the files before Seongwoo started to read the first few pages, until Daniel let out a shocked gasp.

“I am against this bullshit clause, Lawyer Lee, it stated here that the following case for this divorce is that _the essence of a marriage that is based on mutual affection and trust, has been irrevocably damaged and therefore forcing the continuation of such marital life exposes a party to the marriage to unbearable sufferings_. Please explain what kind of nonsense is this.” Daniel’s whole-face screamed offended as he threw away the file to the table.

“It’s the acceptable reason for the court, Daniel-ah, you cannot just stated, _this is a freaking arranged marriage, please let us go through with the divorce because we are forced to do this freaking joke from the first place_ ,” His lawyer taunted him with a sarcastic smile. “But, but, this is not making any sense with all those difficult words,” Daniel replied nonchalantly but was cut abruptly by the incoming foods from the waiter.

“Is that prawn on your soup?” Daniel was actually eyeing the food on spoon Seongwoo was about to eat with a judging glance. “No, it’s a corn soup,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “Yah, it’s a prawn, I can even tell from the smell, it’s disgusting.” Daniel took the spoon from Seongwoo’s hand and smelled them. “Seriously,” Daniel said. “This have prawn, you could’ve die,” Daniel continued.

“They didn’t write it down on the menu.” Seongwoo shrugged and frowned. “I’m going to talk with the manager, and you should be more careful, goodness.” Daniel put down the spoon as he raised his hand to call the waiter. “You really don’t have –,”. “I have to, because you are still my husband, hyung,” Daniel snapped.

“We are still each other’s responsibilities, period,”.

 

\---

 

“I can’t believe they actually ditched us after you went furious in front of the manager,” Seongwoo said as he walked beside Daniel. “What a useless lawyers,” Daniel huffed as Seongwoo nudged the younger’ arm slightly and smiled. “You didn’t really need to do that, you know, being all mad, I’m fine, Niel.” Seongwoo chuckled. “Yeah, because I was there to save you from being dead.” Daniel laughed back and Seongwoo swore he could live just fine just by hearing it everyday. 

“But on serious note, please take care of yourself more, it is fine if I was there with you, but I probably won’t in the future.” Daniel looked at Seongwoo with a gentle expression as he intertwined his fingers with Seongwoo’s slender one. “You still owe me the rest of the day because you agreed another one day with me.” Daniel grinned cheekily at the older male.

“Where does my hyung wish to go?” Daniel smiled at Seongwoo as he raised his eyebrow. “What? It still legal to hold your hand.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. “That’s true but –,”. “But what?” Daniel stopped their track just to stare at Seongwoo and it made the latter blushed. “It’s going to chase all the men who wanted to know me,” Seongwoo said and smirked when he succeed at making Daniel pout.

“I’m still your husband, even though we are filling a divorce,” Daniel huffed in annoyance. “And honestly how can you look at other man when _the_ Kang Daniel is standing strong beside you, really?” Daniel added. “Bookshops because reading only business books for my projects makes me want to die,” Seongwoo finally said and Daniel’s lips curled up in happiness. “Sure, wherever you want,”.

They both got into a little bookshop that was five minutes away from where they were earlier, and Seongwoo loves small bookshop because the books are usually one of a kind. The smell of the wood from the walls went straight to his nose and calmed his sense. Seongwoo could feel Daniel was right behind him while he was strolling the shelves because he could feel Daniel’s warmth presence most of the times.

Seongwoo looked up and down for the book that interest him, until he find one at the top of the shelf and he couldn’t reach it. Seongwoo frowned and cursed under his breath because there are no way he could reach for it, but just then Seongwoo could feel how Daniel leaned his body and trapped Seongwoo between Daniel’s huge body and the shelf as Daniel reached for the book Seongwoo was aiming for – it was actually ridiculous at how Daniel managed to reach it when their height differences is barely noticeable.

Daniel rested his chin on Seongwoo’s shoulder as he could feel Daniel’s breath when he muttered the title of the book before he handed Seongwoo. “Nerd.” Daniel chuckled lightly before he unattached himself from Seongwoo, and Seongwoo suddenly felt empty all of the sudden, Seongwoo just wanted Daniel to be close to him.

“Thank you, Daniel, for using your perk of being so tall, even though we are only an inch different.” Seongwoo grinned at the younger. “Hey, it just that you are too unmotivated to reach those.” Daniel grinned back playfully at Seongwoo. “My advice is, please look for a very active man, you lazy ass hyung.” Daniel laughed at Seongwoo. “Yah, you didn’t just call me lazy ass, I’m perfectly motivated.” Seongwoo pouted. “Whatever you say, hyung.” Daniel rolled his eyes. “Anything else?” He asked and Seongwoo shook his head. “Okay.”

The two of them headed out from the shop after they paid for the book and Daniel’s hand immediately found its way to Seongwoo’s again, making his heart did a thing once again. It was ridiculous, really, how his stomach can’t stop feeling butterflies when Daniel was around him, it was just Daniel’s effect.

Seongwoo realized that in the whole twenty-six years of his life, he never cared about someone like he cares about Daniel. He might never be Seongwoo’s right one, but Seongwoo doubt it that he can feel so much affection to someone like he did to Daniel. Maybe in a different life, Seongwoo would let himself sink inside Daniel, live alongside to his heartbeat and claims that Daniel is his truly and infinitely, but not this one life though.

“Where do you want to go next?” Daniel turned his head to Seongwoo’s direction, distracted him from his daydream, as Daniel stared at Seongwoo with a soft smile. “You decide, this time,” Seongwoo replied and smiled back at Daniel. “Home, then,” Daniel said sheepishly. “The day is still long, Niel, let’s go somewhere else, you only have me for one day,” Seongwoo replied with a grin. “Ah, you are right, how if we changed that? One week?” Daniel grinned mischievously.

“No.” Seongwoo shook his head and all of sudden Daniel pulled Seongwoo closer as his arms were then found its way across Seongwoo’s shoulder. “How about cakes?” Daniel muttered. “Okay.” Seongwoo nodded his head slowly as he followed Daniel’s steps to the shop, his warm body pressed against Seongwoo’s so close that he forgot that it was a cold afternoon indeed.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo was busy unpacking the boxes of his stuffs from his old house – his and Daniel’s house, to be exact – when he heard his doorbell rung. It has been almost three weeks since he last met Daniel and Seongwoo misses him dearly, he misses waking up and seeing Daniel walking around the house with his messy bed hair and sleepy face with their cats trailing behind him, waiting for food.

Seongwoo misses ruffling Daniel’s head and give him a soft pat when Daniel was trying to finish evaluating his papers. He misses Daniel and him going out in the middle of the nights and shared a good portion of McDonald’s together. Seongwoo misses Daniel, _god_ , Seongwoo just misses Daniel more than he thought he would. Daniel is a good – no, perfect husband, the perfect person for Seongwoo to fall in love with.

And Seongwoo did – for the whole twenty-six years of his life, he had never been more in love with someone else like he is with Daniel. But when he saw Daniel on the restaurant that night with the man he was supposed to be with years ago, and the gentle smile never left his face for even a second, Seongwoo didn’t have a heart to face Daniel right then, he didn’t want to see the smile he love so much fade away from Daniel’s beautiful face.

Seongwoo just wanted Daniel to be happy, and like every cliché moment, in order for one to be happy, the other one must let go.

Seongwoo walked to the door’s direction and without looking at the monitor, he opened the door and the figure he knows too well was standing in front of it. “What are you doing here?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in confusion when Daniel was holding a glass jar while leaning at the doorframe. “Oh, hi there, I’m your new neighbor.” Daniel was grinning with his signature boyish smile and held out his hand. “Neighbor?” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “Yeah, I just move next door, Kang Daniel, by the way,” Daniel said while still grinning. Seongwoo stood there in silence with a pure confusion painted all over his face before you took a deep breath.

“I know we are getting a divorce, Daniel, but you don’t really have to act like you don’t know me at all.” Seongwoo sighed. “But you said you wanted to fall in – _forget it_ , can I have a salt?” Daniel was blabbering before he grinned again. “Daniel, there’s a supermarket just at the end of the street,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Cheapskate,” Daniel muttered under his breath as he pouted.

“I’m a new person in this neighborhood, I don’t know the way, please show me,” Daniel whined cutely and Seongwoo was not that heartless to say no when Daniel looked like a lost huge puppy. “Okay, let me just grab my coat.” Seongwoo sighed in defeat while Daniel’s face lit up in happiness when Seongwoo let him inside his apartment as the older grabbed his coat.

It only took them both fifteen minutes to get Daniel some salt, but he insisted for Seongwoo to get him a tour around when he finally decided to buy some sweet potatoes. “Out of all the apartments in Seoul, Daniel, why must you choose the one beside mine.” Seongwoo finally brought the topic again after Daniel avoided the question for the nth time. “It’s affordable and strategically close to everywhere.” Daniel shrugged like he did before.

“Daniel.” Seongwoo sighed deeply and Daniel noticed how Seongwoo leaned far forward from the bench they both were sitting at as Daniel suddenly stroked the older’ back gently. “I want to stay close to you,” Daniel suddenly said. “So you won’t have any other chance to look at other guy, so other guy also won’t have the chance to see you without you seeing me first,”.

Seongwoo turned his head around only to find Daniel’s gaze went straight to his eyes. “So I’m still the first person you see in the morning, so it still only took you a minute to find me, so if what you wanted is to fall in love with someone else without any force that person would still be me.” Daniel was stroking Seongwoo’s back gently as he looked into the older’ eyes with a smile.

“Because I’m confident that the person I love is you, so all I need to do is to charm you enough so the only person you would want to spend the rest of your life with is me.” Daniel’s hand moved from Seongwoo’s hair to his cheek and pinched it lightly. “I thought after all this time you would forget how we were once just a result from an arranged marriage just like I did,” Daniel said as he smiled bitterly.

“And if only I could go back in time I would tell you the truth, goodness, I hurt you bad. The reason why I met _him_ was to tell him that I had moved on, that the center of my world has changed to someone else,” Daniel muttered and all Seongwoo gave him was a complete silence. “Say something, anything, if you hated me then it’s okay, because –,”. “He must be lucky, that man, who has become the center of your world.” Seongwoo chuckled slightly instead, he was trying to hide the fact that you are going to choke from your own tears any time soon.

“I know you know it’s you, silly hyung.” Daniel’s lips formed a smile while cupping Seongwoo’s face with his huge palm. “Those times being married to you were the best time of my life, you are amazing and the most beautiful person I have ever met and you don’t know how glad I am that you are mine,”.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo once again woke up in an empty bed, alone and he had a sudden panic attack and only calm down when he found Daniel was on the kitchen and the smell of bacon went straight to his nose. Seongwoo then walked towards Daniel and leaned his body to Daniel as Seongwoo heard a deep chuckle. “Morning.” Daniel turned around and gave Seongwoo a bear hug as he planted a kiss on the tip of Seongwoo’s nose. 

“I don’t know you woke up so early now,” Seongwoo chuckled as je inhaled the smell of Daniel’s shirt when he was pressed against Daniel’s body – gosh, Seongwoo love Daniel’s smell so much so could live just by it. “I always wake up early, what are you talking about?” Daniel chuckled again. “Oh, you are good at bluffing like that, Daniel, when will you ever stop?”.

“It amused me how I practically showered you with affection for the last, I don’t know, twenty months and you still thought that I’m better off without you,” Daniel sneered at Seongwoo. “Shut up.” Seongwoo hit Daniel’s arm slightly before he pouted – oh, Seongwoo just know Daniel wouldn’t let go the fact that Seongwoo wanted to divorce him for a stupid reason and Daniel won’t miss any chance to make Seongwoo feel any stupid that he already has.

“Wait here hyung, let me finish making you breakfast,” Daniel said as he helped so Seongwoo to sit at the counter and watch him cook.

“Can I skip the meeting today?” Seongwoo blurted out right when Daniel turned off the stove. “You are in your final step of your project, it’s not good to skip, _hm_?” Daniel went to Seongwoo’s direction and placed his hands on both of Seongwoo sides. “I’ll pick you up today, how’s that sound?” Daniel smiled as he kissed Seongwoo’s cheek lightly.

“But still.” Seongwoo shrugged. “Oh, no buts, hyung, I love you and such but I won’t let you skip meeting today.” Daniel chuckled as he pulled Seongwoo down all of sudden and dragged him they headed to the bathroom. “Yah, Kang Daniel, I swear I would really divorce you if you didn’t let me go immediately,” Seongwoo shouted but all he got was Daniel’s victorious laughter. “No, you won’t.”

Daniel then made Seongwoo sit on the toilet lid as Daniel sat down on the bathroom floor. “Do you want me to bath with you or what?” Daniel raised his eyebrow playfully when Seongwoo was still frowning. “Say that again.” Seongwoo suddenly grinned. “That I want to bath with you?”. “The other one,” Seongwoo snapped. “I love you,” Daniel smiled.

“Do you love me?” Daniel asked when all Seongwoo gave him was a huge grin. “More than you know, Daniel.” And then Seongwoo could feel how Daniel pressed his soft lips to his gently and lovingly and Seongwoo thought his whole being would melt down immediately. “We just say the almighty words to each other in the bathroom.” Daniel suddenly burst into laugh. “Way to make the mood, Daniel.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes but joined his laughter nonetheless.

“Tell you what, I’ll take a day off today, and I’ll pick you up,” Daniel suddenly spoke up. “Then we’ll go to my lawyer’s office to cancelled the divorce and then we’ll go to Jaehwan’s house to visit Rooney and Peter,” Daniel added enthusiastically. “I can’t believe you rented the apartment next door just to stay close to me and I don’t even want to know how you convinced Jaehwan to let Rooney and Peter stay with him,” Seongwoo chuckled.

“You see, things I do for you.” Daniel shook his head. “We have to search for an apartment that let pets in, and we are going to sell that goddamn huge house because it’s easier to bump into you on apartment,” Daniel added. “Oh and before the day end, I want the premarital agreement, the marriage contract and the divorce paper are all burnt into the ground,” He said rather seriously.

“But, we might need them, Daniel,”. “No, we don’t because I don’t even want to imagine life without you anymore, you scared me enough, I almost die,” Daniel frowned cutely as Seongwoo ruffled his head. “Don’t worry,” Seongwoo smiled at his antic when he stood up and kissed his forehead. “I know, hyung,” Daniel smiled back.

“Because you also cannot imagine yourself without me, right?”.

**Author's Note:**

> this also has been posted somewhere but i decided to write it over with ongniel!
> 
> hit me up on twitter @nyelness! <3


End file.
